


Five Stars

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: Shougo and Ryouta play FE Heroes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for twitter user uneplumesombre! hope you like!!

Ryouta doesn’t play video games. He’s one of those casual mobile users who’s had Temple Run 2 on his phone as long as he’s had it but only unlocked one character, misses half the events in the idol games, and generally doesn’t care. He’s never owned a real console or a PC game; the Nintendo 64 gathering dust in a closet in his parents’ apartment belonged to his oldest sister and she’d routinely kicked his and his second sister’s asses at Mario Kart, and that’s the extent of Ryouta’s experience.

It wouldn’t be so bad if Ryouta wasn’t so damn good at everything and didn’t sit down on the couch next to Shougo while he’s decompressing after a long day of working on his feet and proceed to win at Smash with combos Shougo hadn’t known existed or run him off the road in a racing game. It’s enough to make Shougo’s mood worse; he grips the controller so hard it starts to vibrate in protest and ends leaving Ryouta to play on single player. It’s not fair; Shougo’s been playing his entire life, gotten good enough to beat his brother most of the time, and Ryouta waltzes in and wins without even caring.

At least the new Fire Emblem isn’t a game they can really compete on; it’s a mobile game so Ryouta can put it on his iPhone and finally get into the characters and settings Shougo’s been bugging him about for ages. So he’s never had a thing for Camilla (Shougo would rather have her to himself), but maybe he’ll appreciate Robin or Eliwood or someone; maybe Shougo can help him build up a decent team and he’ll be fucking grateful for once.

Of course, it doesn’t fucking work out that way (these things never do but Shougo would just like the breaks to go his way for once, thanks very much). Shougo’s first summon is bullshit, but Ryouta gets a four-star Camilla and a four-star Lucina.

“That’s good, right?” says Ryouta. “Isn’t Camilla your favorite?”

Shougo grinds his teeth; he doesn’t want Subaki or Wrys or fucking four-star Jeorge; he hasn’t even gotten a shitty five-star in this summon; hell he’d settle for four-star Lucina and let Ryouta keep a fucking five-star Camilla if he’d had one.

“Can you trade units?”

“I don’t know,” says Ryouta.

It was a fucking rhetorical question (Ryouta had needed Shougo to show him how to summon in the first place, after all). He already knows the option’s not available, and he’s pretty sure even Ryouta isn’t dumb enough to just give him four-stars for nothing (unless he ends up with a bunch of extras because he summons enough five-stars to not need them and, ugh). At least Shougo already knows the game mechanics and he’ll level up quickly and summon again soon.

The problem is that Ryouta’s units are already so overpowered that it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t know all the elemental and weapon balances quite yet. He’s breezing through the levels like no one’s business and Shougo’s still struggling on Chapter 3 on normal difficulty because fucking Virion keeps dying and he doesn’t have time to go back and train Jeorge. This is all fucking useless; he’d really like a five-star healer right now and he doesn’t even have enough SP to upgrade anyone’s weapons yet or enough orbs to summon again.

“Ooh, I got five-star Cordelia!”

Shougo has never wanted to knock the phone out of Ryouta’s hands more, even when he’s taking a whole SD card’s worth of selfies or fixing his makeup in the front camera.

“Fuck you,” he says.

Shougo’s Virion does zero damage to the lance knight and is summarily killed. The screen flashes GAME OVER and his phone’s too fucking hot to hold right now.

“I thought you were good at these games, Shougo-kun.”

“I’m better when I’m not at the mercy of these fucking random numbers.”

“I’m sure you’ll get someone you want soon,” says Ryouta. “Want me to buy you some orbs?”

“I don’t need your fucking pity,” says Shougo.

He jams the tip of the charger into his phone and gets up; Ryouta’s back to smiling at the game. At least one of them can get some fucking enjoyment out of this.

“I’m going out,” says Shougo.

He leaves without his phone, just his keys and wallet; he’s not sure where he’s going but somewhere ought to take his focus off the stupid game. The winter air is sharp; he probably should have worn a scarf but he doesn’t really care. All of this is stupid, the weather, everything.

“Don’t get so worked up,” he mutters to himself, running a hand over his hair.

It is stupid; Ryouta’s lucky and Shougo should be used to that. And he’s finally enjoying a game; he’s made an effort to share this thing with Shougo and Shougo’s being ungrateful and irritable about it again. At least Ryouta’s not acting hurt—but that doesn’t mean he isn’t, and either way it doesn’t excuse this shit. He should go back.

Ryouta’s out; there’s a note on the fridge that he’d gone to pick up takeout for dinner at Shougo’s favorite place, and Shougo quells the annoyance at Ryouta (correctly) presuming what he’d like for once. He picks up his phone; it’s cooled off a bit. He reopens the game; there’s a notification at the bottom left. It’s a new friend request, from someone with the alias ‘Shalala’. He can yell at Ryouta for unlocking his phone and finding his user ID later; he hits ‘accept’ for now.

At the bottom of his castle, a new hero sprite strolls in, and when he taps it a very nice picture of Camilla opens up, sending greetings from Ryouta and giving him yet another form of in-game currency. If this is the only way he can get Camilla into his castle right now, well, she’s here. Maybe this situation isn’t the worst, Shougo decides (though it’s still unfair that he doesn’t have a five-star).


End file.
